Being Bad
by AminaS
Summary: Aruba Iglesia never expected the Association for the Betterment of the Doppelgangers of Harry Potter to kidnap her and send her into the Happy Potter universe. She never expected to end up adopting Harry. She never even thought she would meet Harry. But that is what has happened. And aruba has decided it is time that Harry learned the benefits of being bad. AU. No specific pairing
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Bully

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters, situations, settings, and plots are the original work of J.K. Rowling and under copyright. While I enjoy playing in her sandbox, it's not mine and never will be.

Disclaimer: The song lyrics mentioned in this chapter come from Lucy Spraggan's "Last Night" ("Beer Fear"). While I greatly admire her work, it is hers and only hers.

Story Title: Being Bad

Chapter 1: Meet the Bully

January 3, 2006

It was the Tuesday back from winter recess, and three shivering figures stood on the sidewalk surrounded by mounds of dirty snow piled on the sides of the roads that were blocking their view of the school bus. The youngest of the three was the only male: a six-year-old boy running like a bullet back and forth between the two girls, spraying bits of snow in every direction.

One of the girls, the one with brown eyes that matched his exactly, sat on a cleared section of sidewalk, already on the thirteenth chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. The other girl, with a cruel glint in her eyes, tripped the boy and immediately averted her eyes as he fell with an "Oof!" into a hard pile of snow. Wiping snow out of his tear-stained face, he stomped up to the girl and said in a boisterous voice, "I'm gonna get my big sister to beat you up." He then stomped over to the seated girl, and dragged her out of the magical world of Harry Potter and into the face of a girl significantly larger than her. "So you gonna beat me up?," asked the vicious girl, amusement evident on her face. "Yeah, if you touch him again," replied her opponent, sure that the bully could see the lie written on her face. And so, Aruba ended up boarding the bus with a bruise on her left shoulder, where the older girl, ironically named Angel, had pushed her.

September 28, 2007

From that day forward, Aruba felt the horror that was bullying at the hands of Angel. Every day Aruba held her head down on the bus,not wanting to talk to anyone, with her brother at her side, speaking loud enough to compensate for both of them. She would try and make him be quiet so Angel wouldn't notice her. But Angel did anyway, and she would make sure to say something about her clothes,her hair, and her brother. And sometimes, when something especially spiteful were said, Aruba could depend on an adrenaline rush to boost her voice louder than her size. All would then be well for a few days. She did not get many breaks though.

Except one day that she would remember fondly for the rest of her life. Aruba was sitting idly in class, when a rumor going around about Angel falling asleep in class, and peeing herself, reached her ears. Aruba was very anxious to see if it was true or not. So Aruba got on the bus, and sat in the third seat on the left, and people just kept piling on, and piling she walked in, Aruba's tormentor for the last few years. She sat in first seat on the right, and Aruba smiled triumphantly at the clue; Angel never sat at the front of the bus. Aruba then realized that words have a magic of their own, capable of acting as a bandage for years of suffering. So Aruba asked slyly, "Hey Angel, what's that smell". Angel replied, "Shut up, I don't smell nuthin." Smirking knowingly, Aruba said, "Why are your clothes wet?". Her eyes not leaving the hands in her lap, Angel replied, "The roof was leaking in class, and I didn't see and sat down in it." Aruba then asked, "You peed your pants when you took a nap huh?" not getting an answer. Unfortunately for Angel, the bus driver misheard Aruba and exclained, "Who peed on my bus!" Raucous laughter echoed throughout the bus, as Angel sat blushing furiously. Then Aruba turned and yelled to the back of the bus, "Angel peed herself!" .

From that day on Angel never said another word to Aruba, good or bad. Any guilt Aruba felt was quickly suppressed by memories of when she went through hell from Angel's verbal and physical abuse.

* * *

December 31, 2012:

It was a booming party, and Aruba found herself pulling a hand through the crowd-whose hand it was she wasn't entirely sure. Under her breath she sang, slightly slurred "Last night I asked you to marry me, that's when I remembered the brandy.I wake up and claim I didn't say it, screwed if I ever wake up in Vegas."

Suddenly, a body grew out of the hand, and a face appeared on top of the body. Confused, she stumbled for a moment, not able to clearly make out anything except a calculating look in the most enthralling green eyes she had ever seen.

Aruba covered her ears, her train of thought interrupted by the sudden screaming. Apparently someone had accidentally thrown a lighted cigarette into the puddle of alcohol that had accumulated in front of the toilets. The toilets themselves were made unusable by the vomit, feces and empty beer bottles. The green-eyed boy- no man- turned and pulled Aruba toward the closest exit. However, the pushing crowd caused them to be separated, leaving Aruba's hand feeling bereft of the warmth it had felt before. She was swept out of the burning building by the crowd and soon found herself in the back of a pickup truck with a bunch of random party-goers. She couldn't really remember the name of the girl who had pulled her on truck but did recognize her from Statistics class.

"Beep!"The pickup truck stopped unexpectedly, causing Aruba to almost fall out. There was a group of oddly dressed people blocking the road off. The pickup truck's driver, a man who looked scarily similar to Jesus, stepped out to talk to a man with a beard so long and white, it make Aruba's hands itch as she thought of braiding it. Jesus's doppelganger then came back to the pickup truck asking for "Rubie...They been askin' for a Rubie..Ain't there no Rubie here?" Receiving no reply, he was about to go back, when a realization dawned over Aruba, and she stood up calling, "Hey! I think they mean me, maybe." She walked to the woman now standing in the front of the group, straightening her skirt as she walked, as the screech of the pickup truck leaving behind her echoed into the darkness. The women greeted Aruba by holding out her hand and saying, "Long time, no see, huh, Aruba?" Prompted by Aruba's silence, she continued. "I'm Angel."

_Well, Fuck._

* * *

Author's note: This is the first 1049 words of the first chapter of the first story I have written. Please Review, even if it doesn't seem like much, yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Doppelgangers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters, situations, settings, and plots are the original work of J.K. Rowling and under copyright. While I enjoy playing in her sandbox, it's not mine and never will be.

From the Last Chapter:

The women greeted Aruba by holding out her hand and saying, "Long time, no see, huh, Aruba?" Prompted by Aruba's silence, she continued. "I'm Angel."

Well, Fuck.

* * *

Chapter 2: Doppelgangers

December 31, 2012

The thought echoed throughout Aruba's as her face contorted into something halfway between a smile and a grimace. She had no idea how to react to meeting an old..enemy?.

"Um, hi. Yea, I uh didn't really expect to-"

Suddenly there was thunderous laughter, a large man with a wild, black beard said in between gales of laughter, "Angel-the poor girl- she's a-trembling."

Courage, or maybe the aftereffects of high alcohol intake caused Aruba to ask, "Did you know that you guys all look creepily similar to the characters of Harry Potter? Except you, Angel."

"Oh yes, yes we do know that little fact," her voice regaining the maliciousness Aruba hadn't heard in over five years, "And that is the reason why we are here today. Loathe I am to admitting it, but I cannot deny Ms. Aruba that you and I share many physical characteristics."

The feeling that something was amiss came over Aruba.

"And you- my sweet, innocent friend are going to help me fix my little problem."

Startled, Aruba took a couple steps backward only to find her path blocked by the green-eyed boy from the party before. "She hadn't realized it before but he was wearing a shirt that said: "BECAUSE HOGWARTS DIDN'T ACCEPT FAFSA".

"My name is Harry Potter," said the boy.

"Yea right," snorted Aruba "And I am the queen of of England."

"No. But you will soon be," said Angel interrupting "Harry"'s retort "Not the queen of England. No. You will be the new character of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter. And I will have the absolute privilege of representing you in the Association for the Betterment of the Doppelgangers of Harry Potter.

They - the Doppelgangers - slowly moved in around Aruba as Angel spoke.

"B-But that is absolutely impossible. To my knowledge there-"

"Imagination is more important than knowledge."

"Says who?," asked Aruba, not expecting an answer.

"Albert Einstein, presumably one of the smartest people to have ever lived."

_Well then._

January 1, 2012

Aruba still could not believe that she had been tied up and gagged only to be taken to a trailer where the Association for the Betterment of the Doppelgangers of Harry Potter could transport her or magic her or_ whatever_ her into the universe of Harry Potter so that her nemesis from five _fucking_ years ago could have a membership.

"T- minus three seconds," said Doppelganger Ron Weasley from one section of the circle.

"T-minus two seconds."_Oh shit I'm going to die._

"T-minus one seconds." _and these retards will think all went according to plan. _

"T-minus zero seconds."

Silence.

June 23, 1991:

Aruba gained consciousness in the middle of a crowd. She shoved past the swarm, with her excuses and apologies as lost in the crowd as she was. She could not believe that she was she still alive._ Or this is the waiting line to the gates of heaven._ Although why she would go to heaven, especially when she barely even believed in it, was unclear. It was a very sunny day, and she could see some golden gates in the distance. She ran toward them, causing a thin, blonde, long-necked woman to fall backward and onto the asphalt.

When she reached the gates, all she could see was a Ice Cream Van and a sign reading: "Surrey Zoo."

_What the hell, I thought that was in England._

_Oh._

_Damn it all._

Aruba spent the rest of the day walking aimlessly through the zoo. She eventually found herself outside the reptile house. The lit windows along the wall illuminated the lizards and snakes crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone in the cool and dark room. A deafening shout behind Aruba made her jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

_Dudley? Dursley? Is this for real?_

She got the answer to her question when a boa constrictor slithering outside of a tank caused her to scream. The terrified face of an obese preteen with watery blue eyes and blond hair silently screeching from behind a glass screen met Aruba's gaze as she searched for the source of the problem.

_He really does look like the gorilla scratching its head._

As she really had nowhere to go, she followed discreetly followed the Dursleys to the office of the Zoo Keeper. She watched as Harry was forced to stand while the Keeper talked due to not being offered a seat. She decided that in order to believe this was really happening, she was really in the Harry Potter universe, she had to see magic. Slowly, a plan to kidnap Harry from his horrible relatives formed in her mind. She followed Harry as he trailed behind the Dursley's. Coming up from behind him, she grabbed him- does this kid even eat?- and was about to run when she felt the eyes of one Petunia Dursley on her.

"And what exactly are you about to do Miss with my nephew?" she screeched.

"Umm. Kidnap him," said Aruba. _Talk about a brain fart._

"You know what, you just go right ahead," interrupted Vernon Dursley, "Take him. Keep him. And you know what, take this money too," said Vernon, stuffing a couple hundred Pounds in her hand.

_Probably wishes he could do that with his weight too._

Blinking stupidly, Aruba watched as the Dursleys,along with a little boy, drove off, leaving her with a skinny little boy,Harry Potter. Had she not known that he was ten, she would have assumed closer to eight. She kneeled down in front of him and asked, in the calmest voice she could muster:

"Hi, I'm Aruba Iglesia. Do you want to be my little brother from now on?"

He reluctantly agreed, it was obvious he never expected the Dursleys to just leave him with a stranger. She stood up, reaching out for his hand.

"Come on, Kid. Let's go get some lunch and then to Charing Cross Road in London."

She watched as his eyes slowly lit up at the sound of food and his hand reached hers.

_The poor child._

Author's Note:Thanks to SleepiPanda for being the first person to acknowledge my fanfiction.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Power

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters, situations, settings, and plots are the original work of J.K. Rowling and under copyright. While I enjoy playing in her sandbox, it's not mine and never will be.

From the Last Chapter:

"Hi, I'm Aruba Iglesia. Do you want to be my little brother from now on?"

He reluctantly agreed, it was obvious he never expected the Dursleys to just leave him with a stranger.

"Come on, Kid. Let's go get some lunch and then to Charing Cross Road in London."

She watched as his eyes slowly lit up at the sound of food.

_The poor child._

Chapter 3: Power

It was about an hour drive from Surrey to London. Having rejected the two local Weatherspoon's in the vicinity, Aruba ended up taking Harry to Garfunkel's. They were seated immediately and soon became so engrossed in their conversation that they did not realize how quickly the restaurant filled up. Aruba was explaining to Harry the truth about power.

"There was a time- I was younger than you are now- when I felt the need to hide in the shadows of others. I was a very shy girl. And Angel was a very bad bully,"Aruba said taking a bite out of her mouth-wateringly delicious Southern Fried Chicken burger.

"Angel?" questioned Harry, the first bite of the first Steak Burger he had in his life passing his lips.

"Angel was a horrid bully, and my neighbor. She thought it was her job to make my life miserable. She would call me names, hit me, and even lied to teacher to get me in one day I had had enough. I wanted revenge"

She watched slyly as Harry became so engrossed in her story that he forgot to take a bite out of his burger. She had always suspected that Harry would want to repay Dudley for all the harassment he had to suffer.

"I heard a rumor that she had peed in her pants while sleeping in class. So, I waited until I saw her and yelled to everyone 'Angel peed herself! I remember her face. She was so embarrassed. But she never dared to bother me again," Aruba said, grinning. Except recently.

Aruba leaned forward, and asked conspiratorially, "Have you ever wanted revenge on some, Harry?"

She watched as he straightened in his seat. _Thank god. I was afraid he didn't have a backbone._

"Yes. Yes, Dudley. And Piers. And Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. And all the other kids in school that helped Dudley beat me up. And all the teachers who didn't believe me when I told them the truth," Harry said, his eyes becoming hard, and a hint of anger showing through his voice.

"Harry, do you want to know one of the best kept secrets?" Aruba asked, getting an eager nod in response, "Bullies are always jealous. The Dursleys, they were just jealous, jealous of you."

"Jealous? But I do not have anything for them to be jealous of," Harry said, a bit confused.

"You see that is where you are wrong. You have a sharp mind, a good soul, and most importantly, Magic. Yes Harry, it is time you knew of your roots. Your parents, Harry, were James and Lily Potter. They both met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft? Magic? Wait you knew my parents?" Harry asked, surprise evident on his face.

"Not personally, but I know of them. They started dating their final year at Hogwarts and got married not shortly thereafter. They trusted Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school, to protect them from a terrorist, Lord Voldemort. Under his advice, they went into hiding under magical protection. The protection was keyed to one of their closest friends, who betrayed them to Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore, fearing that you would once again be attacked by Voldemort, sent you to your Aunt Petunia's house, where you would supposedly be safe under blood protection."

"But why? Why would Voldemort attack me. I haven't done anything to him,"

"Oh, but you have. You see, the night Voldemort came to attack you, he almost died. When he cast the killing curse at you, it reflected back onto him and he lost his body, and his power. You are now the Boy-Who-Lived, a hero in the Wizarding World."

Slowly, comprehension dawned on Harry and he asked, "If you knew all this, why did you adopt me? Now, when Voldemort regains his body, you will be in danger too."

"Now that is the crux of the matter. So, let's make a deal, you help me and I help you. I will protect you from Voldemort, the Dursleys, and believe or not, Dumbledore. In return you will help me by giving me the means to live comfortably."

"Means to live-? Actually, you know what anything would be better than the Dursleys. For some inexplicable reason I want to trust you," said Harry, soaking in all the information he had gained.

"Ok. Well then I guess we better be going,"Aruba said, standing immediately and calling the waiter for the bill,

"Going? Going where?"

"To take over the world, of course."

* * *

After gaining entrance through the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Aruba found themselves awestruck due to the view that Diagon Alley provided them, with window displays of potion ingredients, spellbooks, and cauldrons leading the two to the burnished brown doors of Gringotts bank. Despite being somewhat forewarned about the grandeur of the bank, Aruba was as equally impressed as Harry. An indescribable fear came over her that Harry would be taken away from her-perhaps because she was inside of and therefore under the control of the wizarding world. She grabbed his hand and they quickly made their way to the closest bank teller, Ragnok, as he was identified by his nameplate.

"Hello, sir," said Aruba, time to pull something out of my ass and make it sound legitimate.

Getting no response, she spoke louder, "I require access to a vault. The Potter Vault." Well that seemed to gain his interest.

"And who exactly might you be wand-carrier?"

"I am Aruba Potter, adopter of adoptee Harry Potter. Harry does not have the key to his account. It is currently in the illegal possession of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I was hoping that there was another way for Harry, to gain access to his fortune."

"Well then Mr. Potter will have to follow me to the office of Bogrod, the Potter Accounts manager. We will get this whole issue sorted out, for a fee of course."

* * *

After going through an intensive identification procedure, which consisted of many inane questions and some blood, Harry was given a key to his vault. Aruba then hesitantly spoke with the account manager about her situation as a cross dimension traveller-to the wide-eyed attention of the goblin (they sent Harry outside the office). She offered to help the bank with certain investments in the muggle world, especially as she did not think that this world would differ in certain aspects from her own. In exchange, the account manager helped her legalize her adoption of Harry Potter, and with the consent of Harry, they performed a small ritual allowing her to truly become "Aruba Potter."_ Oh if only he were older and I got a ring with the name._

After a dizzying ride to Harry's vault, Aruba and Harry stared awestruck at the mountains of gold, silver and bronze. Aruba immediately demanded a mokeskin pouch and the two got to filling it with armloads of gold. Eventually, Bogrod, despite finding the view a bit amusing, told them that they would always be able to gain access to the Potte fortune, so there was no need to haul it away with them at the first opportunity. A bit embarrassed, yet delirious with the power of money, Aruba led Harry down the steps of Gringotts, ready to go shopping.

* * *

Feeling the need for a proper disguise for Harry, Aruba and Harry first went to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. Inside they were greeted by Madame Primpernelle herself. After being assured that she would keep their shopping experience confidential-not unsimilar to the way a Plastic Surgeon has to- Aruba revealed Harry's identity to Madame Primpernelle. After an initial moment of shock, she immediately scurried around trying to find the best potions to conceal the identity of the most famous young man in the Wizarding World. She eventually decided to make Aruba and Harry to truly appear to be siblings. Harry "inherited" Aruba's curly brown hair while, to the absolute delight of Aruba, she gained Harry beautiful green eyes. Inspired, Aruba convinced the woman to put a sticking charm on the muggle foundation that Aruba applied on Harry's forehead. They also got a few potions that would help Harry gain the strength and weight that he was deprived of while at the Dursleys.

After Madame Primpernelle's Aruba and Harry went to Twilfitt and Tattings where they got many robes and hats consistent with the latest wizarding fashion. It also gave them a chance to test the strength of their disguise, as Harry accidently ran into Albus Dumbledore while they were leaving._ So that is where he gets his clothes. Maybe he is so in style that everyone thinks he is out of it. Irony at its best._ Fortunately, other than a small "sorry" they did not elicit any special treatment, as they quickly left the wizarding world, for the much safer muggle one. Thankfully, Aruba had had the forethought to convert a fair sum of galleons into muggle money, and they soon found themselves in a well furnished suite of the Trafalgar Hilton, where they almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in uploading this chapter. I have other responsibilities that do not permit me to give this story more time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hardest Part

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters, situations, settings, and plots are the original work of J.K. Rowling and under copyright. While I enjoy playing in her sandbox, it's not mine and never will be.

From the Last Chapter:

Harry accidently ran into Albus Dumbledore while they were leaving. So that is where he gets his clothes. Maybe he is so in style that everythinks he is out of it. Irony at its best. Fortunately, other than a small "sorry" they did not elicit any special treatment, as they quickly left the wizarding world, for the much safer muggle one. Thankfully, Aruba had had the forethought to convert a fair sum of galleons into muggle money, and they soon found themselves in a well furnished suite of the Trafalgar Hilton, where they almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Hardest Part

Aruba sighed, placing her head into the palms of her hand. She glanced back at the sleeping form of of the fictional character on the other bed. She had no idea how she would survive in this world where no one knew her and there was no one she could really trust. She knew her best bet was helping Harry. She thought that perhaps if she sped up the story line of the books by helping Harry defeat Voldemort, there would be no "story" for her to remain part of and perhaps she would be able to return to her home universe. Or maybe the trick was waiting it out to the epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows . Or maybe the trick was simply dying out of this reality and into her own. Realizing the darkness of her thoughts, Aruba sat up stiffly:_ No. I promised. Never again._ The sound of Harry shifting out of his sleep dragged Aruba out of the sad corners of her memory and into the present.

"Aruba? Are you still here?"

The sound of his panicked voice made a pang of guilt resonate through Aruba's heart. Here she was contemplating anything and everything that would let her leave while the poor boy was having to suffer through abandonment issues.

" Of course I am still here. Harry I will not leave you until you ask me to." _The hardest part is always lying. I guess changing universes doesn't change that fact._

"Do you want breakfast? I was just about to order some?" Aruba asked, quickly changing the subject to the evident relief of Harry. Getting the expected nod, she picked up the phone receiver only to put it down again.

"You know what? We are in the middle of London on a beautiful (she glanced at the small complimentary calendar next to the phone) Saturday morning. I refuse to eat it a hotel room of all places. Let's go Harry it is time to go get breakfast.

And so Aruba created the pattern that the two would follow for the next month. They would spend the whole day soaking up some culture as they visited London Eye, British Museum and Tower of London. They only made three quick visits to Diagon Alley, and that too only to withdraw money from Gringotts to finance their explorations.

* * *

It was July 24, 1991 and Aruba was standing in the middle of Madame Tussauds London wondering if an alternate universe meant Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson were not going to get wax figures in this one. Suddenly, an owl swooped into the the hall surprising everyone present. Oh. Wasn't that supposed to come in the mail? But the bird did not stop. It circled around Harry twice and flew back outside. Harry, who had already been informed about the significance of the owl by Aruba, followed it outside with only a small motion to Aruba indicating she should follow. The small gesture made Aruba realize how much he had grown in a mere month.. He grew not only physically (due to daily potions from Madame Pimpernelle's shop) but also mentally. He was much more independent now than he had been that afternoon in Surrey Zoo. She had fed him a lie that second day after meeting him about how she was a seer and knew all that would happen. She hoped it would hold until her departure from this universe.

Outside Harry was reading the letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

It was followed by a page of requirements. "An owl would be the most useful," commented Aruba pointing to the second to last line on the second page: Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

"I suppose. I want to get my telescope and brass scales from the muggle world. I also refuse to use quills and parchment unless I absolutely must."

"OK. Maybe it is time for us to go to Gringotts again. And then shopping time."

Within the next few days, Harry was completely prepared to leave for Hogwarts. He had his owl, Hedwig, his school textbooks and supplementary books that both Harry and Aruba agreed that he would need, a trunk full of clothes, his wand (as Aruba had already explained the brother-wand-to-Voldemort thing to Harry, he was not surprised at all by Ollivander's comments), and a super-worried-yet thankful older sister who still could not believe that she wouldn't be able to see him for another nine months.

Come September 1, Harry held Aruba's hand to pass through to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. They said their goodbyes in a very teary fashion, as they had grown very close over the summer. Aruba watched as two redheaded boys Gred and Forge helped Harry onto the train. Not wanting to leave Harry, Aruba waited until the final whistle for the train's departure rang. Then, out of sheer impulse, and to the surprise of the few straggling parents, she boarded the train, just as it began its journey out of King's Cross Station._ I don't know why or how, but I am going to Hogwarts._

* * *

Author's Note: I prefer to not have to force myself to write. I apologize the inconvenience this may result in. I also have set a 1000 word minimum for myself which also impedes any plans for quick updating. Sorry.

**Please Review. Please Review. I need you to Review or something so I know that someone other than me cares at all about this story. Please Review.**


End file.
